The Will to Fight
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: To atone for his mistakes, Obito has to take a different approach. Naruto doesn't ask for it, she just has to accept it. Time Travel. FemNaruto x Shisui.
1. The Starting Point

**Fun Fact: Many High-class Ramen restaurants in Japan, Narutomaki, the fishcake with pink swirling in the middle, is not included because it has the image of 'cheap food'.**

 **Chapter 1: The Starting Point**

Kakashi was unconscious with his face hidden by the ground. Sakura was beside him, looking as helpless as he was as they watched the mad goddess about to fire those killing ash bones.

Obito knew he had to think of something, _fast_.

No matter what it took, he had to save them. Yet, he knew he was capable of saving only one of them.

Naruto or Sasuke.

Heh. There was no question, really.

Obito looked at her, his lips tugged at each corner.

"This is a real fucking Space-time Jutsu," he roared as his eyes focused on her form. "Forgive me, Naruto."

The gravity was too heavy for Naruto to look at him and in a blink of an eye, everything around her shifted.

* * *

Naruto landed on the ground, hard.

The moment she touched the ground―out of nowhere―she was in an incredible amount of pain.

She scrunched up her face. The pain was like something was attacking her inside-out, but not the pain from the killing bones Kaguya had inflicted to her Kage Bunshin. Ignoring it, she stubbornly trying to stand up and succeeded after a few attempts.

 _'Did Obito send me to his dimension?'_ she mused, the pain half-forgotten.

Her blood went cold as soon as she saw it.

Her eyes intently looking at the scenery before her.

The Hokage Mountain was directly in her line of sight. Her eyes glided to the first rock face statue, the Shodaime. Next, she saw the Nidaime. The Sandaime. And finally to the last; the Yondaime.

There was one wrong thing about the mountain; Tsunade-obāsan's face wasn't there.

Naruto did a double-take and immediately blanched.

"H-how?" she whispered to herself as her eyes couldn't help but fixed upon at those rock faces. "Did Obito really send me to the...?"

She didn't see him. She didn't sense her teammates anywhere. Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, even Kaguya.

The unknown pain completely forgotten, she muttered, "Well, shit."

* * *

The pain had disappeared, making it possible for Naruto to roam around.

Walking through the secluded grounds that she was sure was still inside Konoha, but a place she wasn't that familiar with, Naruto thought 'why, Obito?' over and over again.

Past adventures' knowledge helped her when her eyes spotted the traditional house near the edge of the cliff near the Naka River.

It was a traditional Uchiha house. The only one around the area; meant that the Uchiha are still alive.

Obito really did an amazing job; he sent her to the past, with her body and mind intact, and the seal on her stomach was still there.

One thing he didn't do wondrously was; to just send himself to the past. Sending her to the past made her think that he's a selfish bastard. He did apologize before he sent her but really, Obito was still a selfish bastard to do this to her. Just because he got both of his original eyes back and discovered that he could do a 'real fucking space-time jutsu'―as he put it―he didn't really need to do this.

Naruto sighed and walked away from the house, although there was no one in there. She proceeded to walk blindly. Once there was a sound of the waterfall, she looked ahead, sighing to the calming sight of it. She sat on the rock near the edge of the cliff, perfectly making it for her to enjoy the incredible sight if only her mind could enjoy it. The state of her mind was in chaos, trying to find a solution to go back to her _home_.

"Kurama, what do I do now?" she whimpered as she crossed her legs to meditate.

As soon as she said that, she was pulled into Kurama's seal.

 **"We can consider going back to the past as a small possibility."**

Kurama's gruff voice made her almost teared up. She had realized that she wasn't alone as she thought she was. But the statement from Kurama was enough for her to glare up at him.

"What?" she yelled at him, her fist in front of her chest to emphasize her surprise.

 **"Your counterpart has completely disappeared from this world,"** Kurama stated. He continued on, **"About a minute ago."**

Her eyes widened and said, "We've only landed here an hour ago... How?"

 **"Idiot,"** he scolded, his claw directed at her. **"We've traveled to the past;** ** _our_** **past. One world can't handle the same being to exist at the same exact time, and so the moment we have landed, the world is attacking the both of you; you and your younger counterpart."** He paused. **"You have the Rikudō's chakra and stronger chakra reserves. Not to mention; your will is much stronger. Your counterpart didn't have any choice but to vanish from this world."**

Naruto took a step backward. She breathed in and out and then she asked, "So basically... I've killed myself?" Kurama couldn't help but nod at that. She ducked her head for a second to process what Kurama had said. Finally, she uttered, "This doesn't make any sense!" She tilted her head up and pointed her finger at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have done what I can to―"

 **"To what?"** Kurama narrowed his eyes at her. **"Our 'future' is gone. The only option you would think of, if you know that, is to kill yourself in order to save your own counterpart."** Smoothly, he said, **"The pain you felt when this world attacked you would make you do something incredibly reckless if you know it at that time. Between you and your younger counterpart is an easy choice,"** Naruto gulped at that, " **I won't let yo** **u die anytime soon."**

She didn't have a reply to that and kept her head down, mortified. She didn't know how to go back and she had moped for about a minute only to hear this outrageous thing about her past counterpart dying.

 **"Currently, I've received all of my yang chakra Madara had stolen in the past,"** he informed Naruto when she raised her head. **"Without our relationship, the Eight-Trigrams Seal would be broken for receiving so much chakra it can't contain,"** Kurama smirked as he gestured to her back. **"We have company."**

"Naruto."

Her eyes landed on the person that she honestly didn't expect to meet ever again.

"K-kā-chan?" Naruto flickered her eyes to the man beside Kushina. "And... Tō-chan, too?"

"Oh, Naruto." Kushina walked toward her. "It's okay, you know?" She looked up at her husband and grimly smiled at each other before she looked at Naruto. "We know everything."

"H-how?" She was frozen. It was like she had forgotten on how to move when Kushina embraced her. She couldn't help but let the tears falling down when her father joined in. "How did you guys―?"

"Kurama-san told us," Minato explained. "We are chakra constructs. When he offered to share his chakra with us, we're of course skeptical, but in the end, we let him share his chakra and your own chakra to let us know... basically everything that had happened in the future." He let go off of his daughter and smiled down, "You've gotten bigger than the last time I saw you."

"And more precious than ever," Kushina grinned as she reluctantly let go off of her daughter. "I know I've said this before, but your face took after me too much, 'dattebane."

Naruto shakily laughed at that as she dried her tears furiously. She was just so happy she can feel her mother's warm embrace again. The first time she had met her mother, Naruto only had able to hug her mother twice. But one was initiated by her mother when she was on the verge of vanishing, so it wasn't as incredible as this time was.

Looking back at it, she had never hugged her father. The first time she had met her father, she had punched him so hard it would be weird for either of them if she initiated a hug. The second time when she met her father on the battlefield, she didn't have any chance to hug him. Now, she did and she wouldn't ever forget this moment.

Kurama snarkily commented from behind them. **"Can you all go somewhere else? I can't handle all this 'mushy-mushy' feeling."**

Red hair flailing, Kushina looked over her shoulder and saluted, "Roger that!"

In an instant, Naruto was in the place where she had met her mother. Unlike the place where she met her father the first time, the yellow color around the place was more vibrant. Probably due to her mother's potent chakra.

"Minato will last longer this time," Kushina exclaimed as she gestured to her husband. "We can talk his ears off together, dattebane!"

"Kā-chan, you've said 'dattebane' twice this time." Naruto playfully frowned as she teased, "But you said you dislike the verbal tick, right?" Her mother glared at her for pointing that out and Naruto chuckled.

"Like mother, like daughter," Minato commented with a soft smile. Despite the time they had was longer, Minato didn't want to waste so he wanly uttered to his family, "Now, we have to discuss your situation."

Naruto nodded, her eyes turned wary the moment she saw his face.

"First. We're very sorry to say this," Minato started as he grasped Kushina's hand, "but you have to change your appearance."

She pressed her lips together, thinking about it. "Yeah, that does make sense." Naruto nodded slowly.

"Obito," Minato's eyes dimmed as he said his former student's name, "thankfully didn't send you to an alternate world. This world is really 'your past'." He reassuringly smiled at his daughter. "This is evident by the fact that the yang half of Kurama-san's chakra managed to combine with the yin half―completely―without any trouble."

Kushina nodded to her husband and said, "I will teach you a seal that will trigger your recessive genes to surface; your Uzumaki heritage, and make it dominant." She sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I hope it would suffice."

"No matter the timeline, we're your parents. We don't want to change all of your features just for the sake of the people in this timeline," Minato said, his eyes sharp. "But we have to; because Danzō, Orochimaru, Nagato, Black Zetsu, and," he took a deep breath, "Obito are still out there. We don't want them to know you're from the future."

Naruto, although still overwhelmed with all of this, grinned as her father placed his hand atop of her head and said to them, "Thank you, both of you."

"Shall we start now?" Minato jumped up and stood. "I want to teach you other _things_ as well." He showed his special three-pronged kunai.

Kushina glanced at him and placed her hands on her hips. "And I'm not going to just teach you an easy reversal DNA seal."

Minato chuckled nervously at that. "... easy?" he muttered with amazement. Kushina had the tendency to forget that not everyone knows Fūinjutsu, a complex one like DNA changing and all that.

Seeing their eagerness, Naruto did her signature Kage Bunshin hand seal.

"How many?" she asked with a smirk.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Obito's Kamui couldn't be detected, so his space-time jutsu also fooled the Barrier Division of any intruder lol. Obito used up his rikudō's leftover chakra to enhance the jutsu and absorb Sasuke's chakra―knowing that his fellow Uchiha could do some kind of space-time travel.**

 **This story is not beta-ed. I'm not a native speaker either.**

 **A review is a way for me to know if this story is shit or not. So, if you can, leave a review on your way out.**

 **Hope to see you guys soon!**

 **-Tonegawa Rie**


	2. Things to Discuss

**Chapter 2: Things to Discuss**

"Twenty Kage Bunshin are more than enough," Minato told, with a small smile. "I require only one Kage Bunshin," he looked at his wife, "while Kushina will take the rest."

"That's right," Kushina crinkled her nose, imagining the noise a large group of Kage Bunshin would produce. "No need for an overcrowded party here."

"Got it," Naruto spoke, the smirk gone. Immediately, nineteen of her Shadow Clones went to her mother, while one went to her father. She was surprised, however, when she saw that her parents made a Kage Bunshin each and their Kage Bunshin starting to lead her Kage Bunshin away from them. "Eh?"

"We still need to continue to discuss your situation," Kushina sighed as she grabbed a hold of her daughter's hand. "Sit down, let the Kage Bunshin handle the training."

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle, "Don't tell me; I need to change more than my looks?"

"I know you're a sharp one," Minato let out a small grin as he spoke. He briefly shook his head when Naruto's face became resigned. He hurriedly assured, "But you don't need to."

Kushina quietly said, "That's right. Because currently, it's been only six years since our deaths."

Six years. Uzumaki Naruto was supposed to be six years.

Naruto glanced down and uttered, "So I don't need to change my name, right?" She raised her arms behind her head as she mutedly continued, "I didn't start pranking people until Sasuke got all gloomy and dark."

It was probably after Itachi murdered the Uchiha―excluding Sasuke―when she noticed that some villagers started to acknowledge her existence; some even go as far to yell at her to scram or go away. The bookstore owner near the edge of the village even saw the need to tell her off for sneaking into his bookstore. Gradually, it became a routine for the people around her to start calling her 'Naruto' when she was about nine.

Before that, everyone simply acted like she didn't exist. No matter what she did, they ignored it, like she was a ghost, a being that was invincible only to them. She figured that she didn't matter much to the people around her except for Hokage-no-jīchan. She even started to think that she didn't deserve to breathe the same air as them until Sasuke entered her life.

Once she noticed his dark eyes boring into her, with the hidden desperation and loneliness that he kept only to himself, he somehow became her goal, the person she aimed to surpass. Similar to Sakura-chan and Ino, Sasuke was her goal.

Although, unlike the two girls who always competed for Sasuke's attention, she had only wanted him to acknowledge that she was _better_. That she was stronger than him, that her method in handling the loneliness they both had was superior to his. She wanted to prove it to him that once she became Hokage, that; by goofing around and connecting to people instead of doing something as pointless as avoiding people or vengeance, were the correct way to channel all the horrible feelings they had bottled up inside.

As a result, she pushed him away; by acting like a total jerk that was easily triggered by his petty insults, which he spewed when he had just woken up from his coma. Only later on then Naruto learned a small fraction of what Sasuke had been feeling all this time when Ero-sennin―Jiraiya-sensei―died in a battle against Nagato.

When Sasuke went to Orochimaru in order to fulfill his ambition to kill Itachi, she knew instantly that she was wrong somehow, without knowing why. She knew she had repeatedly shoved her newfound strength in his face; not properly trying to have a bond with him. It made him went over to the edge and Orochimaru was just an easily accessible, useful power source for her friend to ignore.

Naruto realized one thing; she didn't need acknowledgments from the villagers the first time he tried to break the tie by putting his hand through her chest. She had wondered many times on her training trip with Jiraiya-sensei about her actions. She had wondered if it was possible for them to just have each other's company to survive the loneliness they similarly had. When her heart ached so much at the thought of him dying and being possessed by Orochimaru, she found that he became someone that can't be replaced, for he saw through her smiles, like she saw through his calm demeanor.

That was why she was prepared to die, to handle all the resentment and loneliness Sasuke still felt even when they battled Kaguya together. When Obito snatched her away from dealing with the Sasuke she knew, she couldn't think of anything else other than;

"I'm a failure," she unconsciously said, eyes closed painfully.

Kushina grabbed Naruto's hand and softly tighten her grip on it, trying to reassure her suddenly distraught daughter.

Naruto looked up to meet her mother's blue eyes. "Kā-chan." She smiled slightly, her erratic thoughts calming down considerably.

"I know it's a lot to take in for you, but we don't have much time," Kushina stated, with an apologetic smile. "We still have a lot to discuss."

Minato grimaced as he said, "The problem of keeping your name is going to be the 'Ne' side of the ANBU."

"A branch of ANBU called 'Ne'..." Naruto rubbed her chin. "Is that the Hokage-wannabe Old Geezer with bandages all over his body's organization or something?"

"Hokage-wannabe?" Kushina smothered a laugh with the back of her hand.

Naruto sheepishly smiled, "He was put as a temporary Rokudaime before Sasuke came and defeated him." She hesitantly added, "The guy had the nerve to order Itachi to kill his own clan. When Sasuke knew that from," she was reminded of the orange mask Obito had used before the Fourth Great Ninja War, "Obito, he went all crazy to avenge Itachi's sacrifice and then, boom! The Geezer failed to keep the Hokage seat. It's actually great because Tsunade-obāsan woke up in time to prevent any more temporary Hokage."

Sighing, Minato massaged his temples, "I know the circumstances from the conversation the Sandaime had with Sasuke-kun. The Uchiha had been planning for a coup. The Sandaime had put all his efforts to negotiate with them; which failed every time. Deeming it too late to stop them, Danzō was determined and planned to annihilate them by using the most Konoha-loyal Uchiha at that time," he exhaled, as he continued morosely, "Uchiha Itachi."

Kushina quietly gasped as the image of a quiet, reserved boy fresh in her mind. "Mikoto's eldest son, the little smart rascal..." She put her hand on her mouth. "To think someone in the higher-up would force him to eliminate his own kin," she spat, lips pursed as her face scrunched up in distaste.

"Even if he has the mindset to protect Konoha at all costs, Danzō's method in keeping peace inside Konoha is way too extreme," Minato lamented, sighing tiredly.

Naruto sighed, mentally exhausted, but forcing herself to ponder the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"Ah, that's right," Naruto exclaimed, her fist on top of her palm. "I remember that Itachi said something about that Danzō guy taking a Mangekyō Sharingan eye from his friend that he claimed has the same belief as me." Naruto shrugged when her mother pointedly asking her with her eyes. "I don't remember the name, though."

Minato looked above, trying to recall the recent memories the Yin Kurama had. It was easy for him to do that as his soul in the Shinigami's belly had the Yin Kurama's chakra sealed inside him. He informed his daughter, "If it's Itachi-kun's friend, Sandaime said it's Uchiha Shisui; the descendant of Uchiha Kagami, the only Uchiha in the Nidaime's Guard Platoon."

"That sounds awesome, but," she nodded to herself, "if that guy's alive, I don't want to meet him." Naruto shivered. "I practically ate his eye, dattebayo. It would be so weird to look at his left eye."

Kushina guffawed, hands clutching her stomach, "To think that I have received that particular memory of you swallowing that crow," she said, chuckling, "Minato and I only received the memories you held the most to your heart; or the most memorable for you to remember. It's pretty funny until the part where you gagged on the," she tapped her chin, "crow," she ended, lamely.

"I have a toad, a crow, and Iruka-sensei's letter shoved down my throat." Naruto grimaced. "And it's only Iruka-sensei's letter that I voluntarily swallowed," she said, caressing her throat and winced.

"Hmm, Naruto," Minato addressed out of nowhere. "Can you still use the Rikudō's Yang power?"

"The Rikudō-no-ōjīchan's?" Naruto repeated, baffled by the sudden change of subject.

"Your eyes are still orange with slits and the mark the Rikudō Sennin has given you in the 'future' are still on your..." Minato pointed at her hand, eyes on it as well.

Naruto scratched her cheek, looking down at her palm and then at her father. "Er..." She looked back and forth at her hand and her father, confused. "So?" she finally questioned.

"Why don't you try using it to change your looks with it? Rather than having a seal changing your DNA; which would not be an instantaneous result, I'd presume," Minato looked at his wife for a confirmation.

Kushina nodded, "Yes, it wouldn't be, and she will have to learn the jutsu Jiraiya-sensei taught me to speed up her hair growth because, once the red hair genes became dominant, it'll be only the roots."

Naruto was still staring back and forth at her father and the mark on her palm. "But Kaguya isn't in this timeline, why do I still have it?" she tilted her head, questioning him.

"I don't know about that, but how can you not feel the power?" Minato expressed, eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"It's... a familiar power that I don't feel that different. It was pretty exhilarating at first; feeling like I can change anything I want to..." Naruto blinked, pausing on that. She bonked her own head after the realization hit her. "Aww, man! Of course! God, I'm so stupid!"

In the background, a bunch of orange wearing Kage Bunshin were crying openly when a red-haired woman announced that they didn't need to learn the reversal DNA seal, which needed three hundred and sixty-four hand seals to perform, anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So... faster update or longer chapter? Because this chapter is shorter compared to the first chapter.**

 **I always read the review on the comment section. So; a review, please? You can even say harsh things because I actually wanted to improve my English and the way I write this story. Even though it's still only on chapter two, I think, if on average it has 2000 words per chapter, it would be like, more than one hundred and fifty chapters for this story. This is an adventure, after all.**

 **See you!**

 **-Tonegawa Rie**

 **P.S. If anyone has suspicion that I'm holding back chapters, no. I write, and then I post. Yeah, sucks to be me, I guess.**


	3. Fleeting Moments

**Chapter 3: Fleeting Moments**

"This mark and the one on Sasuke's left palm are to seal Kaguya with the Rikudō―Chibaku Tensei," Naruto murmured, eyes filled with wonder while staring at the mark on her palm. "Maybe because Black Zetsu, which is like Kaguya's child or whatever, is still in this timeline that I still have this?"

Shaking her head for a brief moment, Naruto touched her forehead, her eyes closed soon thereafter. She concentrated on the power that was given to her by Hagoromo, and with it, she scanned her entire body.

"I feel like I know how to do this," she slowly opened her eyes after she spoke. "Can I ?" Naruto showed the sun mark on her right palm to her mother.

"Sure." Kushina let her daughter touched her forehead. "It feels like you're probing my chakra," she commented, eyes shone with fascination.

Naruto took a deep breath and firmly, she announced, "Okay, here I go."

A short silence fell between them and then Naruto glowed with Kurama's yellow chakra with black markings and all.

"Sorry, Kā-chan," Naruto said as she absorbed a little of her mother's chakra.

"It's okay," Kushina pressed her lips together, feeling a portion of her chakra drained out. In a second, she received her Kage Bunshin's memory of teaching her daughter.

Minato held his breath, as he watched his daughter and his wife. However, he was started with the sudden arrival of the memory of teaching Naruto from his Kage Bunshin.

Naruto's twenty Kage Bunshin had instantly gone in a big giant poof, the knowledge they had rammed into her mind. Gritting her teeth, she felt her chakra and something in her body trying to mimic the way her mother's chakra and body work.

It wasn't painful, she was just so numb that her knees gave out. However, the numbness made it a little easier for her to sort through her memories.

What she got from her parents was, the basic Fūinjutsu training Naruto had done with Jiraiya was nothing compared to the crash course her parents had put her―her Kage Bunshin―through. Learning how to seal things inside a scroll and make storage scrolls were the only extent of her knowledge in sealing, but Jiraiya had considered that enough. Apparently, he was too soft or just lazy to teach her the 'more complex' seals, according to her mother's Kage Bunshin.

Her father, Minato, made it look effortless when he demonstrated on how to design her own Hiraishin jutsu formula. Apparently, she couldn't copy his jutsu formula, like he couldn't just copy the Nidaime's jutsu formula to teleport to one Hiraishin mark to another. It had to be unique, one that was designed by her and her alone. And it had to be made from chakra.

Of course, he included lots of chakra control practice for her to intimately know how her chakra moves and all that stuff. He advised her to befriend Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raidō, who he had taught the Hiraijin no jutsu (Flying Thunder Formation Technique) right before his death.

From her mother, at first, she learned the DNA changing or whatever seal that needed a ridiculous amount of hand seals to perform. Thankfully, it was abruptly stopped once Naruto knew she could just do it with the Yang Chakra Rikudō-no-ōjīchan gave her, with the addition of sealing properties from the mark on her right palm. But still, she had managed to learn something from her mother.

Naruto learned that a seal inked onto skin was dangerous, only a few marked their skin with seals because the risk was too great. One could blow themselves into nothing, and that's why the Uzumaki separated themselves from the Senju. The Uzumaki ancestors 'liked' risking their lives and the additional adrenaline rush that came from doing dangerous stuff, hence why the only seal that could handle Kurama whole was made by the Uzumaki for an Uzumaki only. That was why 'ordinary' ninja had to use scrolls or papers to store their weapons or belongings.

She instinctively knew that bits the moment she saw Neji's curse seal (and Sasuke's as well), but it wasn't until it was spelled out that she finally could comprehend it.

The numbness and the yellow chakra aroind her faded, Naruto checked her right palm. She saw that the mark was still there as plain day.

"Geez, that Ōjī-chan," she whispered to herself, the corner of her mouth twitching in an inexplicable feeling of dismay. If she still had access to Rikudō-no-ōjīchan chakra, why couldn't she come back to her own timeline when she had such power in her disposal? Why?

Shaking the thoughts off of her mind, she repressed the Yang power inside her, her eyes instantly turned blue. Naruto looked up at her mother and smiled, "By the way, Kā-chan, you're awesome."

"You think so?" Kushina sheepishly expressed, eyebrow lifted and lips tugged into a bashful smile and stated, "I'm not the best among the Uzumaki, but I'm pretty sure my chakra is one of the strongest out of our clansmen." Tapping her chin, she snickered, "Although, I regret that I didn't leave a note about 'the easiest way to teach your Uzumaki on how to pay attention' to the Sandaime before I died. Your Kage Bunshin are a horrible bunch to teach." At her daughter's deadpan look, she teasingly complained, "They kept asking questions, 'ttebane!"

Minato looked above in exasperation, remembering the frightful times where Kushina trained him and told his affronted-looking daughter, "The Uzumaki Clan in Kushina's time were the most resilient because of their special way of training." He divulged, "Which primarily involves Tajū Kage Bunshin (Multiple Shadow Clones)―a jutsu derived from Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) that was specifically invented by the Nidaime for the Uzumaki―and chakra usage. Once you've dropped to the ground, you have to get back up and do the jutsu again. Again and again." He quieted down for a moment and tonelessly repeated, "Again and again."

Kushina gave an eerie look at her husband but decided to focus on her daughter. "I couldn't teach you anything the first time we've met; so I'm glad your father and I could teach you something this time." Kushina patted her daughter's shoulder. "Good job!"

Chuckling, Naruto felt her stomach bubbled with warmth. "Y-yeah." Naruto took Kushina's offered hand and stood up. She heard surprised gasps coming from her parents. "What?"

"Marvelous," Minato exclaimed, awed. "You see that Kushina?" At Kushina's frantic nod, he chortled and pointed to his confused daughter. "Your hair; it's now completely red just like your mother," he addressed his daughter with awe still showing on his face. After the amazement watered down to a simple curiosity, the yellow haired man asked, "Is it permanent?"

"This mark has sealing properties," Naruto nodded, reaching to her back and grabbing hold of her ponytail to confirm the color. "Yeah, pretty much permanent." She twriled her ponytail with her fingers and found that her hair now had different texture and thickness.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "It's such a great power." Minato cracked a smile, "Be considerate with it, all right?"

Naruto knew what he was referring to. She smiled back at her father, "Don't worry, Tō-chan. I'm not going to just use it casually."

Kushina examined her daughter and commented with a sheepish grin, "I thought you're going to end up looking even more like me. Or a carbon copy of mine, just with Minato's eyes."

"She still looks like our Naruto." Minato gazed at his wife with a tender look on his face. "Like a mix of us," he added, with a bashful smile on his face.

"Huh." Blushing at the look she received from her husband, she focused to her daughter. "Yes, she does." Kushina softly smiled. "Naruto's eye shape is different than mine, after all. Oh, and her nose looks like yours, Minato."

"Really?" Naruto tilted her head to the side, zooming in to her mother and her father's faces.

"Yeah," Kushina inclined her head. "Oh yeah, Naruto?" Kushina addressed her daughter. "If you have the time, can you go to the west of Konoha to find the Uzumaki Storage Temple and investigate it?" At Naruto's perplexed look, Kushina explained, "The Yin half of Kurama has the memory of your father soul being released and revived by Orochimaru in the Uchiha's Naka Shrine. But Sasuke-kun told your father that they went to the Uzumaki Storage Temple first to get the Shinigami mask from the temple to release the four souls trapped inside―the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and Minato here."

"Shinigami?" Naruto tilted her head to the side. "Oh, the Shiki Fūjin's spirit thingie Kā-chan had previously told me about?"

Minato explained, "Yes, and if you want to release my soul from the Shinigami's belly, you need to head to the ruins of Uzushiogakure to find the hidden scrolls and documents that Orochimaru somehow had found there. Once you find them, there must be some information about the Shiki Fūjin we don't know about."

Kushina frowned at that. She was horrifed to know that in the future, someone that wasn't an Uzumaki had gotten his hands on the hidden scrolls―that she previously didn't know about―without an Uzumaki permission. A good intention without an Uzumaki permission was okay, but Orochimaru had, arguably, a bad one and she didn't want him or anyone to get their hands on the scrolls now she knew that they still existed.

"My family used to own the Shinigami's contract, which I believe was made only for men, as strange as it is, I can't sign the contract." Kushina clicked her tongue in exasperation. "Once a soul is trapped, it'll be forever, that's what I'd believed."

"That means, Tō-chan can't..." Naruto looked at her father who sent her an apologetic smile.

"That's right. Your father will forever be trapped in the Shinigami's stomach if someone doesn't release his soul," Kushina informed her daughter morosely. "I wouldn't be able to meet him again after this."

Upset, Naruto demanded rather tactlessly, "But why? Why didn't you tell me about this when we first met, Kā-chan?"

"It's too risky without the Mask Guide Scroll―that I'd thought was gone until now." Kushina let out a huff. "As Kurama had said earlier, you're too reckless. You would try to release Minato's soul without knowing how, and that's just like―" she went quiet after that. She had hoped for her child to grow like Obito―stubborn, reckless, thick-headed, a fool that wouldn't give up at any circumstances―and he had indirectly killed her and her husband.

"You okay, Kushina?" Minato rubbed the back of his wife's hand, his blue eyes on her downtrodden face.

"Mhm." Kushina rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

Naruto scooted closer to them, worried.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Kushina let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry to ruin this rare chance, Naruto." Kushina's eyes were still fixed on the ground. "It's just― when Obito was in your father's team, he became something of a hope for me. To know that he went from that good little knucklehead to," the image of Obito's grinning face replaced with the grown-up Obito her daughter had fought against floating about in her mind, "someone that had lost all hope is not easy to take in."

"But he came back, he regained his beliefs!" Naruto automatically went to defend Obito. "He had even... sent me to the past without my consent. Maybe," she clenched her fists to her side, "just maybe, this was the only way he could think of at that time to save me." Even so, the doubt in her voice became stronger and stronger at each word.

"The jutsu Obito performed probably had killed your teammates, Naruto." Minato sharply looked at her. "He, after all, needed an enormous amount of chakra to send you to the past. The moment you are gone, there is no one other than Obito who could stand a chance against Kaguya, as Sasuke-kun is surely hit by the projectile the Rikudō Sennin's mother thrown at you two."

Naruto bowed her head. She somehow she knew that deep down, but it still didn't sink in. "I..." She knew that Sasuke must have died receiving Kaguya's Ash Bones, but she didn't want to think much about it.

"But they are still alive now." Minato smiling reassuringly at his scowling daughter, "And it's up to you if you want them to remain so or not."

"That didn't sound ominous. At all." Kushina looked pointedly at her husband for his choice of words.

Minato could only grimace at his wife and temporarily stopped himself from saying anything unfiltered.

"Black Zetsu is the problem, dattebayo," Naruto firmly stated, her stomach cold from the anger she felt toward the creature that Kaguya had spawned. "I have to seal him away. Forever." Calming herself down, she inquired on a whim, "I know that the Fourth Great Ninja War is because Obito threatening the entire world with the Eternal Tsukuyomi, but how did the Third Great Ninja War started?"

"That's a subject that you didn't learn in the Academy?" Naruto flushed at that, and Minato chuckled, "Five years before Obito's 'death', Hatake Sakumo had to choose between saving his teammates or left them to die and complete the mission." Minato sighed and said, "He chose to save his teammates."

"I don't get it. How is that related to the cause of the war?" Naruto stared dubiously at her father.

"The mission was detrimental to the Hi no Kuni's economy. His action was honorable, but the whole Konoha and the Daimyō can't say that as our economy was struggling from the conflict Tsuchi no Kuni had with our neighbouring countries. It made us, Konoha, participating in the conflict; which resulted into a full-blown war." Minato exhaled, "The fact that Sakumo-san indirectly started a war and forced the Academy students to graduate faster were enough for everyone who knew him to condemn his action."

Still didn't get what that had to do with the Third War; nonetheless, Naruto asked, "What happened to him?"

"He committed suicide," Kushina informed, eyes downcast. She revealed, "He was Kakashi's father."

Covering her mouth, Naruto verbalized her surprise, "Kakashi-sensei never told me anything."

"Kakashi wouldn't tell you even if he wanted to. Sakumo-san killed himself in order to restore his family name. Kakashi has never acknowledge that, even after the Kannabi Bridge mission," Minato grimly uttered. "It's a different cause than the Fourth Great Ninja War, but you understand now, don't you, Naruto? That a small action can cause something as big such as war."

"I know that now. I'm not a naive kid anymore," she remembered the people the Jūbi had killed right in front of her eyes. "I'm turning seventeen today, after all," Naruto said with a reserved smile.

Minato and Kushina looked to each other and congratulated at the same time, "Happy birthday." They chuckled at each other.

"Thank you." Naruto let her smile grew bigger, ignoring how conflicted she felt at the knowledge of her teammates dying and Kakashi-sensei's father commited suicide. She just wanted to bask herself with the warmth, almost too warm feeling in her chest that she got every time she looked at her parents.

However, it had to end soon.

It was unprecedented. Kushina's eyes widened when she felt the chain she left in Kurama's seal being flicked away; meaning that Naruto had to return soon to the outside world. She grabbed Minato's hand and went closer to Naruto. She pulled her daughter and husband close to her.

"Naruto," she began as her voice quiver. She eyed Minato and shakily uttered, "It isn't easy, at all. It will never be easy, Minato."

She looked to the side to see her mother's trembling back. "Kā-chan?" When she heard her mother's quiet sob, Naruto was hit by the realization that all of this was temporary. "I understand," Naruto quietly said. "But I still don't want both of you to go! I... I have so much to tell and―" she stopped herself and questioned quietly, "What am I gonna do now?"

"There was once a town named Naruto in Uzu no Kuni. Tell that to anyone who asks you about your name, all right?" At her daughter's small nod, she continued, "There are so many things I want to tell you. Like eating your vegetables, bathe every day, and stuff like that. But," Kushina withdrew and gazed affectionately with a touch of sadness at her daughter, "I've already said all of that before. So... thank you for accepting us." She squeezed Naruto's hands tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Kā-chan," Naruto murmured. "I didn't have the chance to say this before," she forced the tears away, "I love you, Kā-chan, Tō-chan!"

Kushina's lips trembled as she responded, "We love you too, Naruto."

Looking away from his family for a moment, Minato pinched the bridge of his nose. "If Sandaime doubted you, ask him to check his Crystal Ball," he informed, subdued. He went forward and briefly hugged his daughter. "Thank you, Naruto." He smiled gently, "Good luck."

Before she could comprehend it, they were both gone in glittering particles of chakra.

Still feeling her parents' warmth, she mumured to herself, "I'm happy." Tears stood on the corner of her eyes as she forced to gaze ahead.

"I promise to do my best," she uttered, eyes brimming with determination. Naruto held her fist close to her chest as she felt her heart swelled with each memory she had of her comrades she had unwillingly left behind in her timeline. "I will."

Her surroundings changed into the familiar dreary, sealing realm. Turning her back to face Kurama, she gazed up at him. Raising her fist, she bumped her much smaller fist to Kurama's now much gigantic one.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at her and warned, **"Naruto."**

She smiled wryly, "I know." Her eyes to the side, feeling the chakra signatures that was about to reach her whereabouts.

 **"Be careful,"** Kurama voiced out as he saw Naruto's back.

Naruto gave a small nod; her lips tugged upward, "Watch me, Kurama."

She saluted to him before shut her eyes close, retreating back to the outside world.

Opening her eyes, she gazed to the distance and saw that the sun had risen; the sky was a calming color of yellow and blue. Pulling the hair tie that bound her hair to let her hair fell down her back freely, she took her forehead protector and quickly put it inside her pouch.

Inhaling the fresh morning air, she grabbed a strand of her now red hair. Naruto's mouth thinned into a grim line as she realized what lied ahead of her if she wanted to continue to be a part of Konoha.

Certainly, this wasn't going to be an easy task to accomplish.

Not bound by her usual hair tie; her long, red hair fluttered in the air as she took off.

Only to stop the second she had landed to the nearest tree branch.

Even if she were expecting this, her eyes still widening by a fraction.

Stunned, Naruto mumbled out, "No way."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hooray, chapter three is here! Forgive me if this story is too weird for your taste, I just write this for fun.**

 **Please leave a review on your way out to fuel this machine to write lol.**

 **By the way, if you don't know, Minato knows about the current age of Naruto's past counterpart because, in canon, he keeps observing his son's life from inside the Eight Trigrams seal. It's stated so in the manga, when Naruto meets his father.**

 **I was about to include Tatami Iwashi as one of the few that Minato taught the Hiraijin, but it seems to be an anime only. In the manga and the databook, he is never stated to be able to perform the Hiraijin with Genma and Raidō. As the Hiraijin requires three person to perform, just assume that Minato only taught two, Genma and Raidō and the third person was up to them.**

 **See you soon.**

 **-Tonegawa Rie**

 **P.S. I don't know why, Japanese uses 'thank you' like foreigners use 'I love you'. So I made Kushina and Minato used 'thank you' instead. Although, Kushina is more prone to saying 'I love you' in the manga. She's incredibly blunt, I guess.**


	4. Encounter

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

It was him, alright. Even if he was wearing a standard ANBU gear and younger, she knew.

Soon, a staring showdown occured between her and the newcomer. Not knowing how to react to his present, Naruto kept crouching down. But due to the blank stare she received from him, she couldn't help but balling her fists, ready to intercept if he decided to attack.

Naruto knew very well who that was. But to see such anguish in his eyes. Well, that was a first to her. Not to mention, the faded red streaks on each corner his eyes reminding her of the time when she pledged to die with Sasuke, when he was all battered and worn out from a fight with the bandaged, Hokage-wannabe that was Danzō.

Something must had happened to him recently. But what?

She had to know, her instincts screamed at her to just _know_.

Eyes still staring back at Itachi's, Naruto widened her range of sensing chakra. A few seconds in, she blanched, feeling a trace of chakra down below the waterfall.

That was a human's chakra. Definitely. And the owner of that chakra was...

... dead?

Coming to that realization, she had soon looking at her right to the direction of the waterfall. In her haste, she had almost forgot about Itachi's presence if not for the immediate feeling of the air around her got colder and colder each second she'd spent looking at the waterfall's direction. Quickly, she snapped her head back to Itachi's direction, only to meet his even more blank stare.

Narrowing her eyes, she didn't attempt to make any move. To her eyes, it felt like Itachi was doing the same.

Lessening the strain of her muscles, Naruto dropped her gaze. She couldn't help but connecting the dots about what just had happened for Itachi to be this... this horrible to look at. Something down there, down the waterfall... she had to ask him carefully.

No, she had to be extra gentle with the ticking time-bomb that was Itachi.

"I'm sorry, Itachi," still, the all she received was a color change of his eyes (dammit, now he had activated his Sharingan, a fight would occur any moment now), "did something happen?"

And it was the cue for the boy in front of her to lunge forward.

In respond, she flipped back and flew through the trees. Using Kurama's chakra was not an option now, unless she wanted to scare the Konoha's Barrier Team into oblivion.

 _ **You idiot,** _an insult came from the back of her head distracting her for a second.

Ignoring the unnecessary comment from Kurama, she snorted and kept running like it was her lifeline. The Rikudō Sennin Mode's chakra kept flowing to her feet in order for her to reach her goal faster. Well, that, and to lead Itachi to the edge of the cliff instead of him stopping her.

Stopping meant she would face Itachi, and she couldn't afford a fight now. Her chakra was a jumbled mess from the change she had forced upon earlier to herself. All she had to do now was to placate Itachi and somehow bring Itachi to her side... wait, that sounded like she was on the dark side. What she meant was for him to help her achieve her goal.

And in return, to help Itachi, too.

"Hey, Itachi!" she called out, knowing he was right behind her. Although it was beyond her that he hadn't initiated an attack on her, Naruto couldn't careless about that.

A quiet rustle was the respond she got from him.

As the cliff was nearing, she flickered her eyes to her behind. Naruto didn't know if he was going to follow her, but she had to gamble on that one.

"Jump!" and jump, she did.

Controlling her own body in the free air to face Itachi who, to her surprise, was wearing a conflicted face on the edge of the cliff, she sent a smile toward him, like inviting him to jump as well.

She could see it. He was only hesitating for a moment, maybe contemplating about rescuing the crazy person that she was. Once he jumped from the cliff, she breathed in and closed her eyes for a second.

 _Hey, Kurama... can I fly even without your chakra?_ she asked, but her sense of her surroundings was still sharp.

 _ **Why don't you try it yourself, you reckless idiot?**_

 _Tch, I wonder why I even bother to ask you,_ she commented back at him, but not before she chuckled for a little.

Naruto snapped open her eyes and stilled.

As soon as she felt the world around her stood still, her body went to relaxing from the spread of power that would enable her to fly coursing through her body. Even with the velocity of her fall telling her that she would soon hit the water below, Naruto paid it no mind. She knew she could do it.

What a power, she thought as she intercepted Itachi's own fall by grabbing his hand. Grinning, she fled quickly downward and soon, she dropped Itachi out of her grasp.

"Who are you?"

Still with the wide grin, Naruto said as her feet landed on the water surface, "Your rescuer. What else, 'ttebayo?"

Itachi stood there, directly facing her. His face didn't show what he was feeling, leaving Naruto to assume that he was beyond confused and so he just went with the flow. He opened his mouth only to say, "That was a fall."

The corner of her lips twitching, Naruto couldn't help but felt irritated that this much younger Itachi was still taller than her.

"Mhm, I was about to say 'I'll catch you', but you jumped off before that, so..." What she wanted to say was _; have you done cliff diving before? I had done this more than a dozen times, you know. The perks of having the Legendary Jiraiya for a mentor._ But she decided not to say it because it would give the impression that she was off in the head... she wouldn't want that, would she?

"You're not... an enemy," Itachi uttered slowly, red eyes examining her currently-yellow-eyes, "What is your purpose? This is a private ground for those who are Uchiha," he added, "you're not one, I'd presume."

"Heh? Is that so? Sorry, I didn't know that," Naruto laughed, trying to lighten up the air. _Damn you, Obito. Of all places to send me to, why is it have to be a private ground?_

"So you know your crime," came the unexpected statement from Itachi.

"Crime?" Naruto echoed, palms sweating when she heard the word, "What crime?"

"Illegal intrusion on a private ground."

Naruto dumbly stared at him, "Er..."

Carefully sizing the teenage girl in front of him, Itachi commented, "Seems you don't want to face your sentence."

Paying the boy no heed, Naruto mumbled to herself, "The Konoha Military Police Force still exists... I was right." Throwing away all cautions, Naruto asked, "Hey, did somebody die here, recently?"

It took Itachi three seconds to proceed what she had just said. Of course, his body went from almost relaxing to tense after his brain processed her words. Unbeknowst to him, his eyes changed from the three tomoe design to a Fūma Shūriken-like design―his Mangekyō Sharingan's pattern.

"As I thought," Smiling with triumph, Naruto nodded to herself, "I don't know how, but I think I've gotten smarter, dattebayo. Yeah," she complimented herself.

 _Who is she?_ Itachi knew if her entire being didn't radiate power, he would be attacking her for knowing that.

Glancing at his hands, he stared at his own reflection. Soon, his eyes performed an illusion to that reflection because it was not himself that was reflected there.

 _Shisui..._ he thought of the name, without meaning to. The feeling of despair, anguish, confusion, anger, hopelessness―that had temporarily been taking a back seat because his attention was on the redhead in front of him―came back tenfold.

Naruto soon felt the wave of negative emotions and she paled, taking few steps back from him.

"Yesterday."

"... yesterday?" Naruto tilted her head, asking him to continue.

It was a strange feeling. As soon as Itachi met her eyes, he was compelled to tell who had died here. He felt he could trust her.

Wait. It would be more accurate to say that he... wanted to trust her?

 _Why?_ he thought to himself. This person, who appeared so suddenly in this forest. Illegal entering. Who had dared him to jump after her, like Shisui had done yesterday.

He had to admit, he was tempted to jump yesterday to follow Shisui. But what would come out of it? He had done it once and his instinct had saved him. He was too much of a coward to face death.

Yet, just now, he had followed this stranger.

 _Who can fly,_ he added in his head, _No Hokage could do that._

"Uchiha Shisui. Suicide. Yesterday."

Itachi did notice that he was too stiff, but he couldn't bring himself to relax. Everything was wrong. His world had gone wrong the moment Shisui faced him with blood trickling down his face and his own eyes took a different pattern as he failed to prevent Shisui from falling from the cliff.

Blinking, Naruto soon felt her body shiver. She had enough of that Uchiha Shisui's name being thrown around. She didn't even know his face, and yet...

First future-Itachi, and then her own father. And now, this Itachi, too...

Staring off at her right palm, she knelt down. Gingerly, she touched the water.

"Mhm..." she hummed. Sure, the trace of death was just five hours or so before her arrival. Did Obito wanted her to prevent this? Shisui was renowned as the strongest genjutsu-user Uchiha when he was alive, or so Bee-no-occhan had said.

Guilt filled her, as she knew it was her fault for not noticing this sooner. The sound of the river filled her ears, and then―

 ** _Naruto. Ask Itachi to show this Shisui brat's eye._**

 _Huh?_

 _ **Do it.**_

"Itachi, you have Shisui's eye, don't you? Can you show me? I promise I will only look," she said firmly, stance rigid and upright. Having gotten no response from Itachi resulting in her to reveal where she came from straight away. She stomped her foot down and uttered quite loudly, "I'm from the future!"

"Future," Itachi repeated, his tone of voice emotionless.

Naruto went forward and offered her fist. "Bump your fist with mine," she ordered.

Itachi stared down at the offered fist. Slowly, he brought his own up, and connected it with hers.

Instantly, her honest intent, her resolve, her will to fight even with all she unintentionally had lost, all came to him.

"Hmm," pulling back his fist, he scowled, "future."

"Uh-uh," Naruto confirmed, eyes watching him.

For a moment, Itachi was feeling like he was dreaming all of this. But, he was in the mood to indulge this even if it was just a dream. With no words uttered, Itachi summoned the crow that had got Shisui's eye.

 _ **Does the feeling of death from the water feel like the eye?**_ Kurama inquired, curious.

Squinting her eyes as she repressed the urge to tell Itachi that she had had this crow inside her for months, she focused on feeling the chakra that still freshly filled the Sharingan eye on the crow.

"It's not the same," she uttered loudly. _What is the meaning of this?_

"What is?" Itachi asked, after the crow went away to who knows where.

"That eye's feeling isn't the same as the remains of death around the water," she told, but still, she didn't understand. Why wasn't it the same? But that only led to one thing, "He's not dead? I don't understand..." she trailed off, "Hey, Itachi, what do you think?"

Itachi's form grew rigid, but soon he directed a glare at her.

"H-hey, if you want to say something, say it!"

For a moment or two, all he wanted to know was, if this dream was cruel or kind to him. But deciding that there's nothing wrong to hope that this person-who-claimed-she-was-from-the-future-whose-name-is-still-unknown was right, his eyes went from his Mangekyō Sharingan's pattern to the grey color of his usual eye color.

Frowning, Itachi dipped his head low.

"If there's a chance Shisui is still alive," he paused. Kneeling, he continued, "please search for him."

"Search for him. Oi," Naruto scratching the side of her head, "you know, I'd like it more if you're not kneeling like that..." she felt like a Hokage with the way Itachi knelt before her, so she embarrassingly exclaimed, "but, whatever! I'll do it, 'ttebayo! I'll search for this Shisui."

Itachi smiled slightly before he stood up.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me this early, I haven't found him yet," Naruto waved her hand around, "now, let's see... the matter is, I don't know anything about Uchiha Shisui. All I know is that he gave his left eye to you and his right eye was taken by that bandaged Hokage-wannabe jī-san. Well, how can he went around without eyes, anyway? Is he a sensor type?"

"Yes, he... is," Itachi hesitated for a second. He didn't want to use past tense to refer to his friend now that there's a chance for him to be alive. If that was true, he wanted to meet him again. Even if Shisui didn't want to be found, he didn't care. He would tie him up if he had to.

Naruto cheerfully smiled, "Good! This means my job will be a lot harder!"

Itachi didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh, right, Itachi. My name's Uzumaki Naruto," she stuck her hand out, "it's nice to meet you... again."

Accepting the hand, he lightly grasped it.

"Likewise."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lol. This chapter is made by me, a person who hasn't been asleep for more than three days. So, I think this is weird! So weird. Ahhh.**

 **Btw, Shisui's not dead because well, in canon, Itachi said 'Shisui erased his existence' not 'dead'. So, I think maybe he isn't really dead, but somehow keeps his identity hidden but he still protects Konoha from the shadows before he gotten himself killed by the Akatsuki or something. Just a wild thought!**

 **I'm so sleepy, maybe I will sleep now :(**

 **Please pardon the grammar, spelling, and all the mistakes I did because I write for fun. Not to mention, English isn't my mother's tongue.**

 **Hopefully, I'll see you soon!**

 **-Tonegawa Rie**

 **Edited: Feb 18, 2019. And edit to add this failed (? not used is more correct, I guess) scene below. I've found it on my laptop and ask myself 'why not add this?'. So here it is.**

 **Failed Scene Omake: What If Naruto Admires Her New Hair And Shisui Shows Up Instead of Itachi**

"So, red hair?" Naruto tugged at her ponytail. "It's so straight!" She beamed as she stared at her reflection. She had a mirror―a gift from Iruka-sensei―sealed into her scroll that was inside her orange yukata's breast pocket. "Though, it's not as soft as it looks. But nonetheless, still awesome, dattebayo!"

Her eyes still took after her father, probably because both of her parents had blue eyes. Her father's blue eyes were brighter and like the blue sky when it was sunny, while her mother's eyes were darker and had a purple tint in it. Her facial structures changed a little bit, but she couldn't pinpoint it. It's not like she memorized her previous looks every day like some girls were.

"Kā-chan's red hair. Hehe, as I thought; it looks good on me," Naruto commented.

Naruto was never insecure about her appearance, and she definitely won't start now when she had a hair that looked like dried blood in the dark. It would glow surreal color when under the sun or when the light was bright, and it's straight as hell. The positives clearly outweigh the negatives, in her opinion.

"Phew." She lied down and sighed in relief until a voice interrupted her.

"You're done?"

Naruto stood up so fast, her sight went blurry for a second. She breathed out as soon as she saw who it was.

An Uchiha.

Of course. This land was owned by them. She didn't sense him at all, meaning he was a sensor that can hide his chakra signature.

Kurama narrowed his eyes from inside her mind. _**He doesn't have negative intentions toward us.**_

Madara, Obito, Itachi, Sasuke, and now this guy? Were Uchiha men had to be skillful or what? But looking at this guy, it did confirm that the Uchiha were still alive. She had to thank... or rather, curse Obito for this.

"Yes, I'm done." She briefly inclined her head and was about to walk away when he caught her hand. "What?" She didn't sense any harm in letting him do so.

"I want to know your name," he smiled down at her. Damn, did she shrink or what? This guy looked younger than her and he was taller. He probably had an early grow-spurt. "I'm Uchiha Shisui."

 ** _Naruto, don't do it―_**

She uttered, "It's Uzumaki Naruto."

 _ **―yep. You've done it.**_

 _'What?'_ she inquired inwardly.

The guy―Shisui―snorted. "That's funny." Naruto shot up a glare at him. "A recently missing person goes by that name, too." Naruto shivered at the look he gave her as he said, "Now, tell me. Why do you have the same name?"

Naruto blinked at that.

 _Oh._

 ** _Yes. 'Oh', indeed._**

Shaking her head, she came back to the outside world only to meet Shisui's eyes.

It was almost like a staring showdown as her blue eyes gazed up at him and him staring at her down. Naruto firmly pressed her lips together, intent to win.

"Do you have anything to say?" His mouth turned downward, making it like he tasted something bitter.

 _So, Kurama... I was just wondering; why did I feel like I know his name from somewhere?_

While her eyes were still on the one who griped her hand and it seemed like he wouldn't let go anytime soon, she asked her companion.

 _ **A friend of that Uchiha who killed his kin for your village to thrive. Wake any brain cells yet?**_

 _Ah, that's it,_ Her lips tugged upward, making the guy in front of her raised his eyebrow in bewilderment, _Uchiha Shisui, the Crow Itachi shoved down my throat!_

 _ **Not the Crow, but the left sharingan eye's owner. The eye was a Mangekyou Sharingan pattern,**_ Kurama corrected with an amused snort.

"So," she opened her mouth only to say, "do you have it? The Mangekyou Sharingan?"

Nearby, a rustle was heard. Naruto focused on it and found that she definitely knew who that was, but decided not to call on it.

"Er, excuse me?" Shisui stared at her with incredulity.

 ** _Dumbass,_** Kurama commented, wearily.

 _Shut up for a minute, I actually do have a great idea._

"I can prove it that I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Because I," she pointed to herself, "have the Kyuubi." She pulled up her tattered jacket and showed her bare stomach to him.

"I have to turn on my sharingan?" Shisui's eyes flickered between her stomach and her eyes.

"Why are you asking me? I said this is my proof." She pointedly looking at him. "Of course you have to."

 ** _He's an Uchiha yet I feel sorry for him,_** Kurama thought to himself, closing his eyes in mortification.

"Right..." Shisui dubiously eyed her as his eyes morphed from dark gray to the customary sharingan red. And suddenly, the scenery around him changed.

 **"Well, hello there, Uchiha."**

"... you're not behind any bars," Shisui pointed out dumbly.

Kurama smirked, **"Of course. I'm a free being; I don't need prison or Kushina's despicable chains to hold me down."**

"This is different than the mission had entailed..." Shisui spoke with a grimace. He looked to the giant, orange being in front of him. "No killing intent like six years ago."

"Hey, Kurama, can this guy know about our situation?"

 **"He has to know, you moron. The moment you showed your seal, it's been decided already,"** Kurama sarcastically replied.

"No need to insult me!"

"You keep making me irritated with your stupid decisions!" Kurama bellowed. "Fix your attitude first before demanding that, you little tyke."

And they processed to argue, all the while ignoring the bewildered Uchiha in the corner.

 **Failed Scene Omake: End**


End file.
